Slav (Alternate) (VLD)
Slav is an Alternate Reality counterpart of Slav and a member of the Guns of Gamara, a rebel force fighting against the Altean Empire that has ruled his reality's universe for 10,000 years. Appearance SlavArmor.png|Slav and Sven in full armor. SlavHelmet.png|Slav in his helmet. Being an alternate version of Slav, his appearance is identical to his core reality's counterpart. He has the appearance of a fairly tall bipedal alien with four pairs of arms, a long thick tail, and yellow beak-like mouth. He has no apparent nose, but does possess a pair triangular ears on the sides of his head. Slav averages on the shorter side of human height. The top of his head and tip of his tail are blue, while the rest of his body is gray with a white chin and hands. He has four appendages dangling from his chin, and two that sprout from the top of his head. The gray suit he wears is standard of the organization he represents, accented with dark blue, dark gray, and lighter gray, with bright green on its helmet in the form of a styled "V". The helmet's visor can darken to be completely black, save for the green "V", in order to conceal his appearance. Slav's suit has eight sleeves to account for his multiple arms, and his suit covers his tail. Personality Contrasting with the cowardly, paranoid nature of his core reality counterpart, this Slav is much braver, serious, and confident. Partnered with Sven for his mission, Slav appears to be the leader of the pair, and uses his scientific knowledge and understanding of multiple realities to make himself an effective tactician rather than an anxious mess. He does not shy away from combat and readily puts himself at risk. Like his counterpart, he tends to bring up the concept of multiple realities at every opportunity. His sense of justice is made clear through his alignment with the Guns of Gamara rebel group, and his vocalized disgust at the Altean Empire's enslavement of the universe. However, he seems to harbor hatred of all Alteans because of the empire's tyranny. This does not mean he is completely cold-hearted, as he worries about Sven's injuries and openly allies with the Paladins despite Allura's presence once he realizes they are his "friends from another reality". Abilities Slav is shown to be much more combat-savvy and competent than his core reality counterpart. He utilizes a laser rifle in battle, and uses his nimble body to out-maneuver his enemies, flexibly bending or curling his body into a hoop-like shape to somersault out of range. Slav's thick tail can be used as a weapon to strike opponents with blunt force. He is as knowledgeable as he is in the core reality and makes use of his wits, understanding of probability, and the concept of multiple realities to calculate plans; his skills as a tactician extend to using explosives designed for the Guns of Gamara and having knowledge of Altean ships enough to easily dismantle their engine systems. Slav's space suit is equipped with a highly advanced computer system, much like Paladin armor. Trivia * Guns of Gamara is a rebel organization fighting the Altean Empire, but may not be an exact counterpart to the Blade of Marmora, as neither Sven nor Slav are confirmed to be a mixed alien species of any kind. The Blade of Marmora only accepts those with Galran heritage who can awaken special blades. * Slav was aware of multiple realities prior to meeting Team Voltron and knew the Trans-Reality Comet was on Trayling's ship by the time the Paladins arrive; he seemed aware of the comet's ability to pass through realities, as he refused to let it fall into the empire's hands. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens